


News

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Now, there will be rules put in place. No more closed doors when he's over, okay? And that especially goes for when he's staying the night."





	News

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Candace Cranston + Billy Cranston(/Jason Scott), Billy tells his mother that Jason is his boyfriend

"Jason is my boyfriend."

Candance nearly dropped the dish she had been washing and stood there for a moment processing what her son had said to her. Her first thought of what this could mean for Billy at school, but she quickly pushed it aside. She took a deep breath and grabbed the dish towel to dry off her hands before turning around to face Billy.

"And when did this happen?" She asked, trying to stay calm. With Billy's lack of friends and his social standing at school, she had started to wonder if she would ever see the day Billy found a partner. 

"Last night," Billy answered. "Just before dinner with everyone else."

She smiled softly and held out her arms. Billy let her hug him and she hugged him tight. "Jason's a good boy." She let him go, her hands moving to his shoulders. "Now, there will be rules put in place. No more closed doors when he's over, okay? And that especially goes for when he's staying the night."

"No closed doors?"

"No," Candance said, turning back to the dishes. "Once I'm done, would you like to go out and get some ice cream? Perhaps invite Jason?"

"I'll go call him right now!"

She heard him hurry from the room and smiled again. Jason had been a good friend to her son, and she was sure he was going to be a great boyfriend as well.


End file.
